Bullet cartridges are subject to jamming or failure when placed in the chamber of a firearm. Furthermore, bullet casings are often reused. However, if the casing has been damaged at all during prior use it can easily cause a failure or jam. Accordingly, a need exists for a testing device to help prevent the issues discussed above. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,325,282, 5,430,966, 656,009, 892,230 and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2015/0300776 are incorporated by reference herein in their entireties.